


Coffee and Pancakes

by SarkySquirrel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and Pancakes bring the hungover Avengers, as well as Madison Stark and Steve Rogers, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Pancakes

                "What are we going to do?" Tony. She could recognise his voice from anywhere.

                "We? I think you mean you." Natasha.

                Maddie awoke from her slumber to the sound of an argument outside her door. Growling, she stood up and straightened herself out. Walking towards the door, she slowly opened . "Could you please bicker somewhere else? Some of us are trying to sleep."

                "It's four pm." Clint speculated as he stumbled past Maddie.

                "Exactly." She snapped. Trying to keep her voice calm and steady, she repeated a bit more forcefully, "Bicker somewhere else."

                "Madison, please." Tony begged. He knew she hated it when he called her Madison.

                "What do you want Tony?"

                "Coffee. I _need_ coffee." He seemed to be recovering from a hangover. Judging by how the room was pitted in darkness, so were the rest of them. Except for Steve.

                "The kitchen is that-a-way."

                "We're out." Steve stated.

                "Of course we are." Maddie groaned, before responding. "Lemme guess. Everyone got severely drunk last night and you expect me to go out and buy your favourite type?"

                Tony nodded as quickly as he could before regretting it. Maddie sighed before slamming the door closed. She knew she couldn't resist helping them. They were like family. Technically Tony was her father.

                She heard a couple of murmurs outside her door - ones that sounded particularly like 'so is she going to help us?' - as she picked up her black ripped skinny jeans and her Captain America shield tee. It was bought for her one Christmas by a co-worker. She always loved Cap; he was her favourite avenger with Natasha coming in close second. She pulled her black converse sneakers on and brushed her long, purple hair into a messy but presentable fishtail braid. Rubbing her eyes clear of blur, she pushed her Ray Ban Wayfarer Glasses on and shrugged her leather jacket on. On her way out, Maddie picked up her beige and brown Converse messenger bag and crossed it over her shoulders.

                Entering the main living area where the Avengers were recovering, Loki sauntered over and smirked. "I finished the tea too. Buy more."

                "Okay Mr. Demanding Grumpy Pants, I will." Maddie knew it was a weak comeback. Did she care? Nope. Pulling a baseball cap out of her bag, Maddie threw it at Steve. "Oi, you're comin' with me."

                Since he was hangover free due to the super soldier serum, why not?

                                                                                *             *             *

                "So why did you ask me to come out?" Steve frowned as Maddie picked up a couple of tins of Tony's favourite coffee and placed them in her basket.

                "Uhm, I didn't want to be alone. Plus I never know what you like on your pancakes."  She smiled at the hero. It was somewhat odd to be shopping with The American Hero, but it didn't bother Maddie as much as she thought it would. At least with Steve he tried to hid his identity, unlike with her father who was constantly signing things and making it impossible to shop like a normal person.

                Steve's frown twisted into an excited smile. He loved Maddie's pancakes, hell all the Avengers did. There was a sort of mystery around the recipe, one that Tony and Clint like to speculate about. As much as they would watch her make them then attempt to recreate the food, they would never taste the same. Maddie usually added something special like chocolate chips or - on that one occasion - bacon for whoever wanted it.

                "Oh," He let out a breath before smirking. "You sure it isn't so I could carry the bags home?"

                "Well, that is an added bonus." Maddie laughed as the two made their way to the till with everything she needed for pancakes, coffee and tea. The perfect hangover cure for the ragtag group of misfits she lived with.

                                                                                *             *             *

                "We've returned!" Maddie shouted loudly as the elevator opened. Groans were all that returned in reply.

                "Where have you been?" Tony whined.

                "We were only gone a half hour." Maddie replied while Steve chuckled as he took the bags to the kitchen. "Anyway who wants pancakes?" She moved towards the kitchen while all the Avengers gathered around the breakfast bar.

                                                                                *             *             *

                Once the batter filled three tall jugs, the elevator dinged and out came Director Fury, Agent Hill and Agent Coulson. "Hey."

                "What are you doing?" Fury yelled at the Avengers who flinched at the voice.

                "They are hung-over; so coffee and pancakes. Want some?" Maddie spoke for them as she poured some batter into a pan and added chocolate chips.  Coulson nodded, Hill politely declined and Fury glared. "Guess not then." Maddie murmured avoiding eye contact. 

                Soon enough all the Avengers were digging into their pancakes as well as Fury who ended up with a hankering. "So what's the case today?" Maddie started a conversation with the agents.

                Fury answered. "Avenger business, Miss Stark." Sometimes she forgot she was now considered a Stark. Her driver's license still stated she was a Hathaway, like her mother.

                Maddie nodded with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I should go."

                Steve watched the twenty one year old as she took her leave to the floor she often retreated to. He remembered her telling him she often felt left out living with the group of superheroes. He'd go and talk to her after the mission briefing.

                                                                                *             *             *

                "Maddie? You up here?" Steve called out from the elevator which had stopped at her floor. With no reply, Steve turned to Stark's A.I system. "J.A.R.V.I.S, do you know where Maddie is?"

                "The roof, Mr Rogers."

                "Thank you." Steve pressed the button for the roof and, once the machine stopped, he walked out on the gravel.

                "Shouldn't you be in the briefing?" Maddie acknowledged Steve's presence from where she sat with a leg hanging off the side.

                "Fury only needed Stark and Banner." Steve responded, approaching from the side.

                "Of course he did." She muttered. She wasn't jealous by any means, she just didn't like the way Fury spoke to her like she was an extra in a TV show.

                "What's wrong, Mads?" He leaned against the edge, next to where Maddie was sitting staring out at the working city below her.

                Maddie didn't look at him. Or speak.

                "Hey, look at me."He said softly as he placed a hand on her arm.

                When she finally did look at him and she couldn't help noticing the sparkling blue eyes.

                "What's wrong? Tell me."

                Maddie knew she couldn't keep anything from him. "It's no-"

                "If you say, 'it's nothing' I swear." He joked lightly.

                "Fine. I know that I have Pepper with me but I always feel like I'm alone in the tower. You lot  are always out saving the world, and sure I'd never stop you from doing that. But I- I don't know." Maddie paused, her voice cracking. "I don't want to be selfish."

                Steve didn't say anything, which made Maddie feel guilty. Pulling her leg over she slid off back onto the gravelled roof and apologised. "I-I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." Maddie walked away from Steve, tears escaping from her eyes.

                "No Maddie. Wait." Steve started as he reached out to grab her hand. She spun on her heel when he caught her. She refused to look into his eyes. He brushed her tears away as he tipped her chin up. "I-um. Can I kiss you? It's fine if y-"

                He was cut off by Maddie's lips pressing against his.

                Breaking apart, Steve blissfully admitted, "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know what you'd think." He beamed with happiness.

                "Since I first met you I have had so many internal thoughts that have basically wanted to jump you." Maddie stopped herself before she babbled herself into embarrassment by throwing a hand over her face.

                Steve laughed. "Oh really? We met when you were 17. I wonder what those thoughts were."

                Maddie smirked and stood on her tiptoes leaning into his ear. "You'll never know." She whispered, before strutting off into the elevator.

                Steve followed her into the elevator and wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed her again.

                                                                                *             *             *

                Maddie woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of a body beside her. At first she was confused, then she remembered the previous day and sat up quickly.

                 Steve smiled angelically as he barely spoke. "Morning." She looked to the naked man in her bed with a smile stood up and went to the bathroom, glancing at her alarm clock as she did; 6:45 am. When she returned he hadn't moved. She had some questions about the night they had spent together and Steve could see that she was torn. "Mads? What's wrong?"

                "You never answered my question."

                Steve wasn't expecting that. "What question?" He frowned as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

                Maddie rejoined the hero in her bed and smiled as she traced a finger over the abs that she and Natasha liked to say 'were sculpted by the Gods themselves'."What do you like on your pancakes?"

                Steve couldn't help but chuckle. Pulling her up for a kiss, he quickly replied. "Blueberries."

                "Mmph." Maddie kissed him with excitement, before pulling away. "Be prepared for the most wonderful and delicious pancakes you will ever eat." Maddie boasted as she picked up her sweatpants and a purple Paramore t-shirt. "I think it will be the best thing you've ever tasted, in the history of the Universe."

                "I don't know about that." Steve muttered as he too pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He decided to go for no shirt. Which Maddie greatly appreciated.

                "Oh?"

                "I've tasted you." He smirked before strolling out of her room leaving Maddie in awe.

                                                                                *             *             *

               

                Maddie and Steve were sitting on the couch in the main living room when the rest of the Avengers strolled in. She was sitting on his lap leaning against the arm of the chair, while he was tickling her and kissing her. "No, no stop. Stop!" She exasperated between laughing. 

                Tony shrieked at the sight of the hickey's lining his daughter's neck, then almost fainted at the sight of the shirtless man who'd caused them. "STEVE?! MADISON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

                Steve looked up at Tony then back to Maddie. "I guess I owe you 50 bucks." He grinned before the two burst out laughing.

                Bruce, Loki, Thor and Clint all handed Natasha a roll of cash each.  She walked to the kitchen with a smug grin on her face. Steve pulled a t-shirt over his head and covered the chiselled excellence that was Captain America's abs.

                Standing up Maddie took a deep breath while trying not to laugh. "Aw come on Dad. It's not that big of a deal."

                At this point Tony was speechless and Pepper arrived with Coulson, Hill and Fury. Pepper was the first to speak. "Finally. Nat and I were wondering how long it was going to take for you two to stop making googly eyes at each other and do something about it."

                Maddie could hear Nat say "Hell yeah." as she took a sip from her usual morning coffee.

                "Madison. You called me 'Dad'." Tony eventually spoke. It seemed he had completely forgotten about what he saw when he first entered.

                "Yeah. Well you are biologically." Maddie deadpanned as she leaned against the back of the couch.

                "You've never called me dad before." He smiled. "Do, do it again."

                "Okay dad, I think you need to lie down." Maddie spoke slowly and softly.

                Tony pulled his daughter into a hug and she reciprocated, earning a couple "aw that's adorable" squeaks from around the room. Even Fury. Which surprised everyone.

                "What? I have a heart." He spoke in his usual manner once again.

                "Dad?" Maddie sighed. "Would you mind letting me go? I can't breathe."

                "Oh, yes. Of course."

                "Thank you." Maddie paused. "Also, could you call me Maddie?"

                Tony nodded ecstatically and practically skipped to the kitchen.

                Maddie followed with Steve behind her kissing her neck. "So, who wants coffee and pancakes?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Avengers fan fiction. My apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. (Please don't get angry about the spelling of 'recognise', I speak the Queen's English and that's how it's spelt.) C:  
> Oh, it's also on FanFiction.net too; https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10441874/1/


End file.
